Unspoken Words
by CJP
Summary: As soon as Sora finds Riku, a new mysterious character kidnaps him and asks for the Keyblade! When Sora decides to give up being a keyblade master, how will he save Riku and the world?


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYONE IN KINGDOM HEARTS! ^^;; Except Arsen...^_^;; But anyways... I hope you enjoy it..Feel free to Review.... @_@ I like reviews..they give me fuel to continue my story...and I know it's short. -.- I was too tired to continue and plus.... @_@ Soon, I'm gonna be working on OTHER stuff like my "Distant Love" story. Everyone loves that one the most I guess. lol But anyways....ENJOY! ^_^  
  
UNSPOKEN WORDS  
  
"Take care of Kairi."  
  
That's what Riku had told Sora that day. It had stuck in Sora's mind..... He didn't want to take care of Kairi. He figured Kairi was a big enough girl to take care of herself.... He had always wanted to go to new words....visit new kingdoms and do new things..... His chance had finally arrived and he didn't want to miss the opportunity.....even if he had done it before, and even if he knew he probably couldn't come back. After saying his goodbye to Kairi he ran off into the direction of Riku.  
  
"Riku!" shouted Sora as he tried to reopen the door to Kingdom Hearts  
  
There was a silence on the other side. Sora knew something was wrong and he had to help..... He took his keyblade and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge...  
  
"RIKU!" shouted Sora   
  
He then heard a faint grunt comming from the other side of the door..... He saw flashing lights and then all was still....... Donald and Goofy stood there...lookingS at each other dumbfoundedly..... Soon, the door opened again and there stood Riku..... He smiled weakly and then collasped on the ground....  
  
"RIKU!" shouted Sora and ran to his aid  
  
All of a sudden a boy appeared out of nowhere with spikey blond hair and green eyes. He smirked evilly as he walked towards Riku. He picked Riku up by his hair and held him in the air.  
  
"A friend of yours, Sora?" the boy asked grinning  
  
"W-what?! Who are you and how do you know my name? Leave Riku ALONE!" shouted Sora   
  
"My name is Arsen and I was the FIRST person to ever wield the keyblade....before you and this boy here came along.......I was there..."  
  
"What do you want from us?!"  
  
"What do I want?! Oh that's SSSOOO funny! Ha ha ha!" Arsen chuckled, "What I want is to wield the keyblade again!!!"   
  
"You're gonna kill Riku.......just to force me to....give up my keyblade to you!" said Sora, "That's sick Arsen!"  
  
"I know....it is...."   
  
He chuckled and let out a maniacal laughter.  
  
"Now......what will it be? This boy's life, or your keyblade?"  
  
Sora couldn't decide.... He knew that he wanted his friend to live....and he also knew that he couldn't give up the keyblade...  
  
"I.....I can't give up my keyblade!" said Sora finally  
  
"So, you choose your keyblade over Riku? That's really stupid."  
  
"No! I...I can't lose Riku either..."  
  
"Then CHOSE or I will for you..."  
  
All of a sudden a smoke bomb was thrown in the middle of them.... Someone grabbed Sora and dissapeared...   
  
"Lemme go!!!" shouted Sora  
  
"We had to stop you from doing what we KNEW you were going to do!" said a girl's voice  
  
"Yuffie?! Leon?! You're behind this?! My friend's LIFE is at stake and all you can think about is my STUPID KEYBLADE!"  
  
"If it wasn't for you "stupid keyblade" your friend would probably either be dead, dying or destroying this world! Also, this stupid keyblade took all of you places that you'd never dreamt of! This "stupid keyblade MADE YOU A HERO!" shouted Leon  
  
"Calm down Leon!!! Getting upset isn't going to solve anything." said Yuffie  
  
"My friend will DIE because of this STUPID KEYBLADE!" shouted Sora  
  
"What's ONE life in comparison to millions of lives and dozens of worlds?!"   
  
"IT'S RIKU! My friend!! And.....if I can't protect my friends, then I.....I don't want to be a keyblade master....anymore."  
  
"What?! But Sora....."   
  
Sora looked at his friends and soon he dropped the keyblade. He had made up his mind, if he couldn't have his friends.....then he'd give up on being a keyblade master. A single tear dropped from his eye....  
  
"Does this make us, enemies?" Sora said quietly   
  
Before they could reply he pushed passed Yuffie and pass the others. He rushed out the door.  
  
"My friends are my strength!"   
  
"Sora!!!" shouted Goofy after him  
  
But it was too late, heartless had already gathered around him as he ran. Goofy and Donald tried to get to Sora but couldn't...... the stronger heartless stopped them from going any further..... Sora ran from the district as fast as he could... Not looking behind him...all he could think about was finding his friend.  
  
"He will come for me......we're FRIENDS after all." said Riku   
  
"Yes, yes....that's what you think...... but will he choose his keyblade over his friend? His destiny over some friend who tried to kill him several times?" asked Arsen "Or maybe the friend who kidnapped Kairi, the one he loved? That's rrreeealllllyyy going to score you BIG points in his book."  
  
"SHUT UP!" shouted Riku, "You don't know Sora at all! If you did....you'd know he has a forgiving heart!"  
  
Arsen lets out a evil laughter which fills the air and then smacks Riku in the face.  
  
"You speak as though you know the heart of your friend. But is that what you know or wish to believe? Because even in the purest of heart....lies that one little spot of weakness....."  
  
"Leave Sora alone!" shouted Riku   
  
"Poor boy!" said Arsen "You think this is the end of my torture? You believe that this......this ransom is all I'm after?"  
  
Riku slowly looked up at Arsen......   
  
"You sick bastard....." said Riku "You're gonna kill Sora and I ANYWAYS along with Kairi and the others......just so the keyblade CAN'T be passed down...."  
  
"EXACTLY! My dear boy!!!! The more power I have over this, the more I can change this world to be fit for ME! Little Riku! This is ONLY the beginning of my torture!"   
  
And with that Arsen cackled and knocked Riku out. He then began to plot the demise of Sora and his friends......  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
